It is known to provide a gaming machine which comprises a plurality of reels, each of which spin about a common axis of rotation and have symbols located on their circumferential surface. Such gaming machines are played by activating the machine to rotate the reels. When the reels come to a stop the aligned symbols in a “pay line” determine the outcome of the game.